


Once upon a time

by kate_kate



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU Malec, Fisherman Alec, M/M, Mermaid Magnus, Not a tentacle fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: A trivial fisherman/mermaid tale





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

Once upon a time there was a young fisherman named Alexander, a good and kind young man who worked hard to support his family: he never had time to have fun, or go dancing, nor to look for a girl to woo.

That morning he had gone sailing along a rarely visited sea stretch to look for better fishing, but it was almost noon and he still hadn't caught anything. Dipping his hands into the water to freshen up, he caught a glimpse of a beautiful face floating right beneath the surface. He blinked and got his hair wet to cool his head. Then he looked down again, and yes, there was just a face underwater - and it was not his!

Was it a very sweet appearance, a ... boy? Smiling at him.

Alexander risked another look.

Because you see, he sure didn't have time to woo girls, but - he had never told anyone - he liked boys more!

He tried to reach that face but the boy ran away. He appeared farther, still smiling in a mischievous way.

"Hi," the marine boy said. "What's your name?"

"A-Alexander .. - he replied - And ... you are?"

"Magnus! I'm a mermaid. Yes, male sirens do exist before you ask! "

Alexander stared at him eyes and mouth wide open.

"Hey, are you dumb? - Magnus resumed - I've been watching you for a while, you're cute. Do you want to take a ride down here? "

"But ... but ... I can't breathe underwater!"

"Don't worry, you can fix everything with a little magic."

And Alexander, wondering what he was going to do, threw himself into the sea. That was awesome! Underwater mountains, algae prairies, thousands ofdifferent creatures, mysterious shipwrecks! And Magnus: kind, friendly, welcoming ... seductive.

_Beautiful_.

Finally, Magnus led Alexander back to his boat. That was loaded with fish! Alexander glared at him. "Hey, who did it?" Magnus looked down shyly. "Do I deserve a reward maybe?"

_They came close and kissed, hard and sweet._ .

"Stay with me, Alexander! - Magnus suddenly whispered – Be mine, we’re gonna live together forever! "

A temptation.

But Alexander thought of his family relying on him. He stroked that pretty face looking at him hopefully, then climbed back into his boat and silently moved away.

He never came back anymore.

-

Many years had passed.

Alexander had become old, no longer a fisherman. He used to sit on the shore staring at the horizon: he had never forgotten the charming little mermaid.

That morning he woke up, a strange feeling into his gut, a need to go back where he had been completely happy for a little while. He had no family anymore.

He tidied up his house carefully and went out locking the door.

Still strong despite his age, he took his boat and rowed up there. He directed his gaze to the sky, then took a deep breath and threw himself into the water.

Below the sea he was sure someone was waiting for him.


End file.
